The Best Keep Secret
by NeverKnewICouldFeelLikeThis.K
Summary: Lo que debió pasar en el Fox upfronts 2013, CrissColfer smut. Escrito con Pikixina.


**_N/A: Este es un fic que hize con _****_Pikixina_****_ en un momento de crisis #CrissColfer ! Yeeep! Chill nos mato! x.x ¡En fin! Ella tambien posteara el fic en su cuenta, so...no se preocupen! Es lo mismo! :') Disfruten! Todo este fic se basa en el fanfront de este año, Si, en el cual Chris llevo a Will y Blah! Blah! Blah! Well guys, ...enjoy! (;_**

* * *

"…como extrañaba besar tus labios..." Darren ataca la boca de Chris en la primera oportunidad que tienen después de escapar de todos los paparazis del evento.

Chris se sorprende levemente al sentir los dulces labios de Darren pero rápidamente los corresponde. "Lo mismo digo," Dijo Chris pícaramente.

Darren empieza a descender por la sexy mandíbula de Chris alejándose de sus labios para hacer un tramo de húmedos besos en su cuello - "Te costó deshacerte de ese tarado?"-

Chris gime ante el contacto de los suaves labios del moreno, no importándole que alguien los escuchara - "Ni te imaginas cuanto, no importa lo que le diga, no entiende que significa 'fingir'. A veces pienso que de verdad quiere estar conmigo"-

Darren despega precipitadamente su rosto del cuello de Chris para mirarlo fijamente - "Si intenta algo, lo que sea, voy a tener que enseñarle a quien perteneces"- Amenaza afirmando su agarre a la cintura de Chris presionándolo más a su cuerpo.

Chris gime nuevamente al sentir el cuerpo de Darren pegado al suyo - "Darren Everett Criss, estas celoso?"- Chris rio levemente, para luego, lentamente, acercarse a la oreja derecha de Darren - "...me encanta cuando te pones así" - Sin más tiempo que perder Chris agarro el torso del moreno, empezando a desabotonar su chaqueta.

Darren siente su cuerpo arder con el toque de las suaves manos de Chris en su pecho. Ahora desnudo y entre los celos, el deseo y la lujuria de poseer a Chris ahí mismo, el moreno ataca el cuello del castaño dejando marcas rojas - "Ahora todos verán que tienes dueño"- Aprieta la cadera de Chris para sentir la fricción de su excitación contra la de él.

Chris termina de remover la chaqueta de Darren y sonríe al sentir como Darren ataque su cuello, Chris no puede evitar estremecerse, el castaño da un pequeño grito de placer al sentir el erecto miembro de Darren sobre el suyo - "Dare...no deberíamos...ha-cer...esto...aquí..." Dice entrecortadamente al tiempo que atraía el cuerpo del moreno hacia él.

Darren empieza a desvestir rápidamente al oji azul empezando por la chaqueta mientras lo besa - "No te preocupes...le pedí a Lea que me mande un mensaje... si Ala te necesita"- dice entre besos para luego desabotonar la camiseta de Chris desesperadamente - "Fuck chris! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que usar una camiseta debajo?...Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tu piel" - Dijo el moreno mientras levantaba la camiseta, para por fin tocar su piel.

Chris suspiro lleno de alivio gracias a las palabras del chico delante de él. "Lo sé," Fue lo único que respondió el castaño, sonriendo al sentir las cálidas manos de Darren tocarlo. Sin poder resistir más, el oji azul le quito al moreno su camisa completamente, dejándolo con su pecho completamente al desnudo; una mirada llena de deseo no pudo evitar formarse en su rostro, acto seguido, Chris empezó a tocar el pecho de Darren, jugando con sus tetillas.

- "Dios Chris"- Gime Darren ante las caricias del menor y dirige sus manos al cinturón de Chris para desabrocharlo y abrirle el pantalón exasperadamente, acto seguido deslizo su mano dentro y toco la erección de su 'ángel', brindándole suaves caricias - "Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo" - le susurró al oído - "y te deseo AHORA"- murmuro contra su boca para terminar mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Chris gimió al sentir como la mano de Darren se deslizaba por su miembro, el castaño asintió ante las palabras de Darren y, con mucho pesar, hizo una señal para que Darren lo soltara, ya fuera del agarre del moreno, el castaño rápidamente se sacó el resto de la ropa que le quedaba y sonrió pícaramente, lamiéndose los labios, esperando que Darren se quitara lo que le restaba de ropa.

Darren se deshizo rápidamente de lo que restaba de su ropa, no podía contenerse al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Chris, tan listo para él, anhelando ser tocado en cada centímetro - "tan hermoso..." - Susurro contra el pecho de Chris, haciendo un camino de besos, bajando para estar a la altura del miembro de Chris - "…tan mío" – Después de admirarlo un segundo, el mayor, envolvió el miembro del menor en su boca succionándolo con hambre a la vez que juega con su lengua.

Chris no puede evitar decir palabras incoherentes al sentir los dulces labios de Darren sobre su miembro, era una sensación tan deliciosa, sin darse cuenta, Chris agarro los rulos de Darren y empezó a tirar de ellos, arqueando su espalda "soytodotuyo," murmuro rápidamente. -"Darren por favor, antes que me corra...te necesito...adentro...- Dijo el castaño, tratando de sonar lo más coherente posible.

Darren dirigió su mano a la boca de Chris, quien lo recibió gustosamente, lamiendo sus dedos. - "Resiste un poco más" - Le ordeno mientras dirigía su dedos a la entrada del castaño. Darren noto que su pequeño niño travieso estaba lo suficientemente excitado, por lo que, no dudo en deslizar dos dedos en su entrada.

´"¡Oh!" - Gimió Chris al sentir la repentina intromisión, al principio dolió un poco pero a medida que Darren movía sus dedos en su interior, el dolor se transformaba en puro placer, "…necesito más..." Susurro el castaño entre gemidos y gritos.- "Por favor, Darren..."-

- "No quiero hacerte daño" – Dijo el moreno mientras ingresaba un tercer dedo en el castaño, para irlo abriendo - "Te vez tan sexy desde este ángulo" - Confeso a la vez que estimulaba el punto que transformaba a su ángel en un demonio.

"Darren...por favor, te lo ruego, hazme tuyo..." - Susurro Chris en un tono lleno de picardía. El contratenor miro a Darren y se lamio los labios, se veía tan sexy, tan imponente - "Y tu te ves tan sexy desde este…"-

La garganta de Darren hizo un sonido gutural antes las palabras de Chris. Inmediatamente, el mayor, se puso de pie, capturando los labios del castaño, mientras que, con las manos aseguraba las piernas de Chris a su cintura. Con una sonrisa, el moreno dirigió su erección a la entrada de su ángel para penetrarlo de un solo golpe - "huuum tan estrecho" - Musita contra los labios del menor a la vez que comenzaba con embestidas lentas.

Chris se estremece y gime sin control, algunas lágrimas de placer recorren sus mejillas -"¡Darren!¡Oh Darren!"- Empieza a gritar, agarrando la espalda del moreno y rasguñándola -"Mas rápido," Murmura en el oído del más bajo.

- "Shhhh Shhhh amor...nos pueden oír" - Darren murmuro contra el oído de Chris, acelerando sus embestidas, alcanzando rápidamente el punto de placer del castaño - "Me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre" - Gimió de placer - "oh Chris" -

Mientras tanto, Chris trataba de reprimir sus gritos y gemidos, tenía que ser cuidadoso, si los descubrían en aquella posición, todo estaría perdido. "...Darren…no puedo más...ah!" Chris sentía como se venía...

- "Eso es cariño...llega...llega para mi" - Darren acelero el ritmo.

Sin poder resistirse más, el castaño se corrió, dejando todo el cuerpo de Darren cubierto del blanquezco líquido, Chris suspiro, totalmente relajado...

Y solo eso basto para que Darren llegara dentro de Chris. Delicadamente el moreno, dejo a Chris en el piso para que este parado frente a él - "Eso fue increíble" - El moreno le dar un pico en los labios y sonríe - "Te amo demasiado," – Dice, acto seguido le vuelve a dar otro beso.

Chris sonríe tiernamente y después de mirar a Darren por unos segundos lo abraza fuertemente - "Yo también te amo" - Susurra, -"Oh Darren…no sabes cómo quiero gritarle a todo el mundo cuanto te amo, ni te imaginas cuanto quiero decirle a todos que tú eres mío y que yo soy tuyo..." Chris siente como se forman lágrimas en sus ojos, -"Me frustra no poder hacerlo..."-

- "A mi también me mata pero..." – Cuidadosamente, Darren limpia las lágrimas de Chris con tiernos besos - "...sé que seremos libres pronto" – Con una sonrisa triste, el moreno se agacho para recoger la ropa de Chris y entregársela - "…mientras estés conmigo no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar..." - Darren se quedó admirando el rostro del hombre que le robo su corazón y le dio otro beso - "…pero por favor mantén a ese idiota en su lugar" – Susurro Darren, dándole un beso juguetón al menor, para luego recoger su propia ropa.

-"Lo hare mi amor, aunque… creo que entenderá todo al ver estas marcas"- Chris señalo su cuello y río levemente.

* * *

N/A: ¡Nada mejor que un poco de smut #CrissColfer para mejorar el dia! (; ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

- Darla


End file.
